1. Field
The invention is in the field of securing Christmas tree lights, garlands, and ornaments to a Christmas tree.
2. State of the Art
Current practice in decorating Christmas trees is generally to drape the wires which connect Christmas tree light sockets with light bulbs therein from branch to branch of the tree to spread the lights around the tree. Generally the wires are not secured to the tree branches. In many instances this means that the wires can slip from the branches, and in some instances, it is difficult to extend the lights in a desired fashion between relatively widely spaced branches. With some light sets, loops in the wire at each light socket are provided with a slide bead over the wires so the loop can be placed about the end of a branch and the slide bead moved to close the loop around the branch to secure the light sockets to desired branches. Other light sockets are provided with clips of some type to enable the light socket to be clipped to a Christmas tree branch. However, the loops and clips generally are provided with relatively large light sockets, and the miniature light sets which have become popular generally do not include any means for securing a light socket to a branch. For some currently available light sets where an upright orientation of the light is important, such as lights which simulate candles, the light socket has a hand-operated spring clip on the bottom of the light socket so the light socket can be clipped to a branch in an upright position.
Similarly to strings of lights, tinsel garlands are generally draped from branch to branch with no means of securing the garland to a branch to hold it from sliding off.